Essence of Revenge
by tgfoy
Summary: The battle was over. The victors woke into a new dawn, a new era had been born. They were free to live, free to find happiness, free to love. But a cloud drew across their world almost unnoticed, a darkness gathered strength. A new plot ngeance approached. Harry must face a new battle, a war for his very being. Expanded version, of an original on another site.
1. Chapter 1: Ginny

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Ah! Black as Jet, but long ago<br>In dignity and lace,  
>The ladies wore around their necks<br>A flash of ebon grace.  
>But oh! To-day Great Broughton mourns<br>Still waves the merry corn,  
>The beer flows at Jet Miners' Inn,<br>But jet's no longer worn.  
>Still, fashions change, mayhap some day<br>Again the craft will thrive,  
>And Yorkshire Jet will ring the earth,<br>Black, flashing and alive.

Poem by an anonymous traveller who left it on a table in the Jet Miners Arms Pub at Great Broughton Yorkshire and never returned for it. My thanks to this traveller for his message of hope, which was another inspiration for this story.

**Chapter 1.**

**Ginny.**

The sun was gently breaking over the mountains, along a path it had followed for millennia to peep, then rise slowly above those heather clad peaks of rock. It's warming early summer light dispersing the dark of night, gently kissed the roof of one of the tallest towers of the castle that lay in the valley. Its light with natural ease swept away the last of the darkness, as those within the stone walls it's ray's slowly spread over had swept back the darkness in their world, it broke over peace. Yesterday that same fire ball had risen over the aftermath of war, over a scarred landscape around the grey stone structure, over the injured and abandoned remains of the victims of the conflict. It had witnessed the end of a war, as it's light had passed through a window in the hall of that great building, it had illuminated the demise of one who had gone further towards immortality than any of his kind had before. His death caused by the actions of a teenager, a boy he himself had marked as his equal because of a prophesy he, in his insecurity and need to be unopposed, had chosen to believe. It had broken, over the beginnings of celebrations, the start of tidying the inevitable residue and the fresh shoots of rebuilding from the destruction, the outset of recovery. Yesterday it had shone over the buzz of human action in the castle and grounds as the occupants became a hive of activity preparing for peace. Today there was peace in the battle ravaged and scared grounds, even the forest surrounding the battered, but still proud, building was far from unscathed. The bodies and injured had been removed from the lawns, but there had been little other movement outside since, inside the survivors tended the wounded, secured the captured, gathered their wits and rested within the thick stone walls. Only the dead had departed.

The light of the sun spread over the grey stone tiles on the roofs of the tower, it's pinnacles and slowly crept down its walls as it rose higher, illuminating the lichens and mosses, wakening the roosting birds in their nests and perches. Soon, it was reflecting from and refracting through the glass of the windows, to scatter evenly over the stone pavings and red rugs on the floor of the seventh year boys dormitory within. Its warming, life giving power, seeming to recognise a new beginning, the first day that the darkness which had cast it's shadow over the world for so long was gone. The boys laid in the four poster beds arranged around the circumference of the circular dormitory stirred from their slumber, unaware that someone who had watched over one of them all day and night had left the room as the sun had appeared over the mountains moments before.

The first to awaken was a tall, thin, scruffy haired, muscular, but dirty, bloodied and scarred youth, when he ad entered the room he had been to exhausted to care about his appearance. He automatically reached out an arm covered with cuts, burns, scratches, scars and bruises, much like the rest of his body, to pick up his wire framed glasses from atop the bedside cabinet. The spectacles were, surprisingly, undamaged in the battle, especially considering the role this boy had taken in the events of the last days, weeks and months. He carefully placed them on his injured face and glanced round the room as it came into focus.

Despite spending the last few weeks in the comfort of Shell Cottage, he was still slightly surprised to awake in such comfortable surroundings; it took him a moment to remember where he was. For months he had become used to waking under the canvas of a wizards tent, which was admittedly more comfortable than a Muggle one, yet it was still not a house. He and two of his friends had roamed the country for months over the Autumn, Winter and early Spring, evading capture, and searching; to fulfil his mission, their quest. Then, in a Twenty-four hour period, ending at the dawn before this one, they had broken into Gringotts, the supposedly impregnable Wizarding bank. Broken back out, having retrieved what they needed to help complete the task. Ridden a blind dragon for almost the length of the country, travelling to the castle where he, alone, had defeated the most powerful dark Wizard ever born. So perhaps he could be forgiven for his momentary lapse, and for sleeping for so long. The victory they had gained had been hard won, at a heavy cost, to both sides. It all seemed like a vivid dream as he looked round the familiar room, it seemed almost impossible that it had all happened, yet this room had remained unchanged. He knew, though, that his recollections were reality and that despite the familiarity of this room, his world, this world, had changed. It couldn't help but, have done so, he hoped it would be for the better, time would tell if the opportunity would be taken, if it wasn't then it would all have been for nothing.

Harry had slept since the previous morning, shortly after leaving the headmasters office, neatly avoiding the continued hero worship of him from the well meaning crowds in the Great Hall. He didn't want to celebrate anyway, he had been too exhausted. There was only one person he yearned for, but finding her then would have meant facing the celebrating mob, or her grieving family he had been too tired to face either and so had taken the easy way out and come up here. His two companions of the adventures of the last seven years were with him, he had hardly noticed as they had led him, worriedly, up to their old dormitory. Food had arrived for them, sandwiches, he guessed brought by his elf, he could not recall if he had eaten he was that dog tired.

He sat up in his bed, nursing the aches and pains that told him his body was still protesting it's treatment during the war. He was still alive though, he wondered about his time with Dumbledore, after Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse, which he had survived for the second time, thanks to a part of Riddles soul being lodged in him from his first survival of the curse. He knew he had been lucky, before the battle had resumed he had seen the lines of bodies, both of Death Eaters, and those who fought on his own side, laid out in the Great Hall of the castle during the truce in the fighting. They had all come here because his search had led him here and Voldemort had known he was here, those on his own side had chosen to fight with him and not for him, they fought and died for what they believed in, to prevent others dying. Knowing that, didn't make the losses any easier for him to bear, nor lessen his feelings of guilt for those deaths, he was hardened by his life and the war, but not inhuman by any means as a result, though perhaps selfishly he hoped that he would not have to face this alone.

He had no true family in this world at least none that had lived long enough to fight in that final battle, the Dursley's didn't count, so none to lose in it. That didn't mean he hadn't lost people he cared for deeply, or that he regarded as closely as family, in the battle. His old teacher and friend, Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, killed only a few weeks after the birth of their first, their only son for example. Fred Weasley and Colin Creevey were two others he had lost. These deaths had hit Harry hard and personally, but they were neither his first nor his only losses since last July, when he had been evacuated from his Muggle relatives house, to the Weasley's home. He didn't even know if they would be the last of his friends to die, for even amongst the survivors there were, he realised, many badly injured, how many of them would not survive their wounds? They may have won, gained peace, but it was at a heavy price. These worries prayed on his mind and conscience as he lay staring at the hangings, drawn back to the four corner posts of his bed. He must have been too exhausted to bother closing them when he had finally flopped on to the mattress, too tired to even undress.

Slowly he realised, as the sunlight steadily brightened and began warming the room, that he must have slept for the whole of the day and night following the battle, though admittedly it had been long after the victory when he had been able to get to bed. He added the twinge of guilt of his long rest to his feelings about the dead. He was anxious of returning to his world, he knew that he would be treated as a hero by most. Not that he wanted that attention, but he knew it was inevitable, as it had been since he had entered this world only seven years before. He was after all now not only the "boy who lived" or even simply "the chosen one," but now also the one who had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord that had ever lived, he bitterly wondered what the Press would call him now. Not that all he had achieved was him alone, he knew he couldn't have done it all on his own, yet it had been him, alone, in the end. He was worried about meeting the families of the dead, would they blame him for their loss? He also had his own grief to deal with; would he be able to have the luxury to grieve at all? He wondered if he would have a life of his own, or if his life would be even more public than before, with luck a balance could be reached.

He was determined that he would avoid the Wizarding press, at least for now. Especially Rita Skeeter, the reporter from the Daily Prophet who twisted everything for her own unique style of malicious gossip, regardless of the facts, which she never allowed to stand in the way of a juicy story. Despite this, he could not help but, feel quite optimistic for the future, mixed with a touch of pride in his friends. After all, for the first time since before he was born, the Wizarding world, his world, was free. Voldemort was dead, his followers either dead, captured, or being hunted down. There would at least be no more mass murders; half bloods and Muggles were again safe from that, life for the whole community could return to normal, what ever that was. This was a new era of freedom beginning for everyone, even for Harry, who for the first time in his life, had no prophecy to fulfil, no quest to follow. He was, for the first time, fully the master of his own destiny he thought to himself, well, as much as anyone one was, he conceded.

He finally emerged from his thoughts and looked again around the room, this time taking in what he saw. First noticing clean clothes neatly folded on a chair beside his bed. Kreacher, he guessed, must have placed them there. He smiled, despite his discomfort, as he rose from the bed to sit on the edge. It looked like his house elf, who had at one time hated his new master, had forgiven him for not returning to the house in September, when the trio were nearly caught again. Reaching for the clothes, he realised the elf he had inherited and who had proudly led the school elves into the battle when it had entered the castle, must have decided to remain loyal to him and he was grateful for that. He picked up the pile of clothes and stiffly walked over to the bathroom to prepare or the day.

He did not take long, quickly showering to swill off the grime of battle, he soap stinging in every cut and graze on his body. He had avoided looking in the mirror, not wanting to know the extent of his injuries, they would heal in time. Refreshed after the shower, he dressed and returned to the dormitory where he resumed looking around the familiar room that had been his first real home, the first place he had ever truly relaxed, but had not seen for almost a year. He noticed a second chair had been placed on the opposite side of his bed from the one that had held the clean clothes. It was near the door, close by and angled so that anyone sat in it could see his face on the pillow, whoever it was for, placed seeing him over their own safety, to sit with their back to the door. It looked just like someone had decided to watch over him whilst he slept, at least for some of that time. Whoever it might have been he had no idea, the chair was empty, though a comforting flowery fragrance lingered faintly in the air around it, it was somehow familiar to him and a scent he had missed for far too long.

Neville, Dean, Seamus and Ron were also stirring now, sitting up, smiles on their faces, as they began to rise and get dressed, they gave him thumbs up signs. Harry crossed to the window, every muscle in his body, it seemed to him, ached in protest, he considered taking a bath to ease them although he had showered moments before, but decided against it, his body would ease as I got used to movement he thought. The thought was gone in any case, as soon as he looked through the glass, across the grounds and he fell back deep into his own thoughts. All was peaceful in the grounds, from this high vantage point, he could see the lawns were scarred by the battle, even a number of trees from the forbidden forest had been up rooted, they lay forlornly strewn randomly over the area he could see, giving every appearance of having been tossed around like twigs in a wind. The lake was calm, small ripples lapping the shore, the geese taking flight as the giant squid glided beneath them, he noticed a few mermen swimming after it, and the faint glow of a ghost, probably Myrtle, flashing past them.

His thoughts drifted back to those lost and his memories of them here at Hogwarts; asking Lupin to help him defend against Dementors; Colin taking pictures with his old camera to send home to his Muggle parents; Quidditch matches with Fred; Sirius appearing in his dog form at one match, later seeing him off on the back of Buckbeak having rescued him from where his godfather had been held; Tonks walking him to the school after Malfoy had stunned him on the train; the funeral of his old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, almost a year ago when he had made one of the hardest decisions of his life, to leave Ginny behind, a choice he both knew had been necessary, but one he regretted enormously. He remembered happier times,walking along the edge of the lake hand in hand with her, he recalled sitting by the still surviving tree next to the lake, talking with her, cuddling her, kissing her, laying with her in his arms beneath those branches. He felt the bitter pang of emptiness that breaking up with her had left, the joy of that kiss on his birthday only for the pain of leaving her behind. Had he ruined any chance he had to be with her? Merlin, he hoped not.

He was distracted by slight disturbance in the canopy of trees of the forbidden forest, directly in front of him the leaves and branches shook, sending birds chattering into the air in alarm, then suddenly the trees parted. He watched ruefully as a Thestral emerged, taking flight through the branches of the trees, leaving a trail of damaged leaves and twigs to fall back down in it's wake. It flew gently over and around the lake, dipping it's hooves into the water occasionally, before heading back to disappear amongst the trees of the woodland from where it had emerged.

"What the hell was that thing?" Exclaimed Ron from behind him.

Harry hadn't heard him approach, he turned his head sharply and as he looked to his friend sadly, the realisation that Ron could now see the creature sank in."A Thestral!" Harry simply told him with heavy heart, his eyes falling to the floor between them.

Ron could now see these skeletal beasts, was he responsible for the events that meant his first ever friend his own age could now do that?

Ron's head dropped "Bloody Hell." He muttered.

He too had realised the significance of being able to see the creatures that pulled the coaches full of students to the school each year, from the station. All of the boys in the dorm room would more than likely be able to see Thestrals now, not to mention nearly all the other seventh year students and perhaps many of the younger students. For those who could, no longer would the school carriages appear to move on their own, for all of them had seen death, with their own eyes,they had witnessed and understood what that meant so now the cadaverous winged horse-like animals would be visible to them.

Harry returned his gaze to the grounds, feeling even more guilty. The after effects of the battle would be far reaching on his friends, and not just physically, he leant resignedly against the stone work next to the window.

"You all right, Harry?" Neville looked at his friend with kind concern.

"I don't know, Nev." Harry softly replied, more honestly than he intended. " I am no longer certain what that means."

Turning back to his friends, he saw the concern in their faces and sighed, shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts, before in a more confident tone adding. "Don't worry, I'm just trying to get my head round things, that's all."

His friends continued to look at him worry on their faces, Seamus spoke first. "Harry mate, we won, no one is going to blame you for any of it, you know that don't you."

He looked up sharply. "Aren't they?" He snapped, then took a breath and calmed. "I'm not sure that they shouldn't. If only I could have got it done earlier, the lives that wouldn't have been lost..." Harry's voice trailed off, he knew he had acted as soon as he possibly could have.

"Look Harry, you did what you had to, as fast as you could. Don't blame yourself, it was his fault, not yours, you can't live in what if's. What if you hadn't been born, then he who must not be named would be in power now." Dean couldn't bring himself to say the name that had been taboo for so many years.

"I suppose so Dean, I guess time will tell, I'm just used to it that's all." Harry replied sadly, remembering that of the five room mates, only Neville had been at Hogwarts during the past months.

"Come on, let's go for breakfast. I'm starving." Ron said eagerly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Harry smiled, looked at his friend, grateful for the distraction from his mood and replied cheekily, "Priorities right as usual, Ron. You fancy some mushrooms mate?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had practically lived on fungus scavenged in woodland from the rotting wood of fallen trees, during their months of camping, Ron had not enjoyed the monotonous diet. It had been one of the things he had complained about, that night before Christmas.

Ron looked horrified at the thought of eating the fungi again. "You must be joking Harry. I never want to see another one of those, thanks. I'm talking about real food, bacon, sausages, eggs, that kind of stuff. Oh it's going to be so good to eat Hogwarts food again, come on then." He set off to the door.

Harry laughed dryly and shook his head before following him. Whilst Ron could usually be relied on to cheer him up and had done again, this was not the redhead that Harry really longed to see.

The boys left the dormitory and walked down the familiar stairs to the common room, past the doors to other dormitories, Harry wondered how many were or had been occupied that night. Reaching the common room they found that it was empty and undamaged, like their quarters; the chairs and sofas awaiting use. A fire burned brightly in the hearth despite the warmth that was building as the sun continued to rise outside. The house notice board was bare, already someone had removed the notices placed their during the castles occupation, it was a strange sight, the blank board not something they had seen before. From the condition of Gryffindor tower, it was hard to believe a battle had raged here in and around the school at all. They crossed the room, the silence breached with mere whispers between the friends. Harry pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and climbed through the hole into the corridor just as he had so many times before. He waited for the others, looking back into the room they had left; he would probably not see it again he thought and then as he was rejoined by Ron, who was bringing up the rear ushering the others through, he watched the large frame close behind them.

"Well done, Potter!" The fat lady called, smiling tipsily, empty bottles strewn at her feet as she leant against the frame as if frightened she might fall out with the movement of her picture as it covered the entrance again, she swayed back and forth a few times as it stopped in place.

Harry returned her smile, nodded and waved briefly in acknowledgement, then turned to walk down the corridor, before stopping, stock still, in his tracks. The scene in the corridor before him, was one of almost complete and utter devastation. House elves and any of the suits of armour that were mostly intact, moved amongst the pieces of broken stone from the walls and statues, gathering the pieces and sorting through them. Broken glass and pieces of lead from the windows was mixed with the stone strewn over the floor; it too was being gathered, sorted and placed ready for later reuse when repairs reached here. It was disconcerting to see the severed stone head of a statue giving orders to an elf which was gathering the bits that had come from the sculpture, ensuring that care was taken over it's separated body parts strewn over the floor.

The boys stood, united in stunned silence, after the normality of Gryffindor tower, this devastation and the sombre scene that they had been to tired to take in on their way to the tower, was a shock. Harry again sank into his mixed feelings of sadness and guilt, how could he have returned here and brought so much destruction to this castle, the first place he had known that had felt like home to him? How could he have led Riddle and his army of Death Eaters here? He knew he'd had to have come here, if he was going to destroy the self-styled Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle, for that was the Dark Lords real name, had hidden one of his Horcrux's here, one of the seven pieces of his soul, that Riddle had magically created by murder, in a vain attempt to become truly immortal. Now all were destroyed, including the one that had been inside Harry himself and the remnant that had remained within the creature Voldemort had become. Riddle was truly dead now, never to return again.

So deep in contemplation was Harry, that he hadn't heard the fat Lady's portrait reopen behind them, so didn't turn to see who had come out. Neither had the others with him, they too were deep in their own thoughts and the activity they watched before them, captivating the entirety of their attention in those moments. As a result the sound of footsteps approaching from behind did not distract them either, while the figure approached, heading for one of them in particular.

An arm linked with Harry's; startled, he looked sharply to his side, his other hand automatically moving towards his wand, before, his brain engaging, he realised that an enemy was hardly likely to take his arm with theirs in so tender a manner as this had been done. His eyes began to focus on the figure beside him, taking in the identity of the person who had so gently placed her limb in his, his nose detecting that familiar flowery scent at the same moment as he realised who it was. His heart leapt with joy to see her smiling up at him, a grin he returned, he had dreamed of her each night in the tent, feared she would want nothing more to do with him, but prayed she would forgive him. Now she was here, beside him, her arm linked through his, he was so relieved that she still wanted to be close to him.

"Knowing you and I think I know you better than most, you are trying to convince yourself that this is all your fault, Harry. I can feel you trying to do that, you wouldn't be the noble man you are if you didn't, come on." She softly whispered, resting her head on his shoulder as she began to guide him forward, through the debris.

Harry's heart leapt again at her words, the reassurance of her scent and the softness of her hair as it brushed against his cheek, giving him hope.

"Time you realised it's not your fault, my love, you are not to blame," She added kindly, squeezing his arm gently.

Again, Harry's heart felt like it was trying to force it's way up to his throat as it performed gymnastics in his chest. All melancholy thoughts were banished in the feelings of comfort he felt by being with her, at least for now he was reassured. Just maybe he hadn't blown it with her after all, or was she just being kind to him? Or perhaps leading him on, no she wasn't that cruel, but she may merely want to be his friend and nothing more. He had to know, he needed to take the risk. He took his arm from hers and slipped it around her waist instead, then spoke so low that only she could hear him. "I love you Ginny Weasley, I always have."

"I love you too, Harry Potter." She whispered back, sliding her arm round him and meeting his gaze with that enchanting smile she knew he loved.

He smiled back and gazed into her eyes, he saw the love and the sadness in them, but he also saw something else… relief? Had she been as unsure as he had? He realised that didn't matter, not now, now they both knew they were together. At last, here was one thing of which he could be completely sure, the first of which he could be certain since waking.

Ron had noticed Ginny and Harry getting closer, he did not look pleased. He stopped as they gazed at each other, his expression turning angry, he opened his mouth to speak, but didn't get chance.

"Don't you dare start, Ronald." Ginny warned him firmly, "You know how I feel about Harry, I have waited months for him to do what he had to do then come back, now he has and if you think you are going to stop me being with him after I have waited so long, then you have another think coming. I give you my word, if you try to interfere and you will suffer, brother dear!"

"But Ginny..." Ron spluttered.

"But nothing Ronald! This has nothing whatsoever to do with you, it is none of your business. I need Harry in my life, especially right now, just like you need Hermione. Yes, I know you finally realised what the rest of us have seen and she has hoped for, for years. She is like Harry's sister to him, has he objected to you catching up with the rest of us? No, he hasn't, he is more bothered that the two of you are happy, so behave yourself. I love Harry and always have, so be happy for us." Ginny told her brother.

"She's right, mate." Grinned Dean wistfully, "I could see that, even when she and I were together, I hold no grudge about it. Harry, Ginny, I'm glad for you both, it's what we were fighting for and you two are just right for each other. It's good to see you back together as you should be."

"We could all see how much she missed him all this year, Ron." Neville told the rapidly deflating redhead.

"All right." Ron reluctantly admitted, holding his hands up in surrender "I can see it too, but I just don't want to see my sister hurt again, that's all."

"I know Ron." Harry looked at his friend, "I love Ginny, to be honest I am so relieved she feels the same way and wants me back, it's more than I could have hoped for, much more. I don't want to argue with you about this, but I will if I have to. Remember how every night I was looking at the map, what do you think I was looking for? Now that we have got rid of Riddle, she is my number one priority, the best thing to every happen to me was and is Ginny, she means everything to me."

Ron nodded and he, Dean, Seamus and Neville started down the stairs. Ginny held Harry back until the others were out of earshot and sight round the corner then turned to face him.

"Harry, did you mean all of that?" She asked.

"Yes, I did, every word. You are the most important person to me and always will be, I love you."

"Oh Harry, you don't know how long I have waited to hear that." Grinning widely, she pulled him into a tight hug. "Dean is right, this is what we were all fighting for. Having the freedom to be with whoever we want, to love whoever we want. So, no more feeling guilty about what you had to do, all right? Fred wouldn't want that for you, nor would any of the rest of us either. I would expect none of us survivors know quite how to feel, sad at the losses, or happy that it's all over. So lets just concentrate on the feelings we know and just at the moment for us, that's our love for each other. There are things we need to talk about, there is bound to be after all, but that is for later, right now we need each other, we need to see this through together, then we shall see what comes after. One thing is for sure though, I am not going to let you go again, my love, so you better hadn't even think about it."

He nodded as they drew closer to each other, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, seeing the other's relief, pain and love, their heads tilted slightly. Their lips drew slowly closer, the warmth of their gentle breathing disturbing the air between them. Each rejoicing as they inhaled the intoxicating scent of the other, the soft velvet of their lips were about to touch in their first kiss since Harry's seventeenth birthday. They could feel a gentle spark tickle their lips, they were so close, their hearts beating in unison in anticipation of the long awaited kiss, then.

"Oi! Are you two are you coming down here or what?" Ron's voice echoed as he called to them impatiently from down the stairs.

The couple laughed and touched fore heads, the moment gone. "I am really going to have to teach my dear brother about picking better moments," Ginny grinned slightly exasperated, as they turned, arms round each other again then descended the stairs before Ron could come back up and find them.

They caught up with the others; Ginny glared at Ron.

"What?" He asked incredulously at her glare.

The others burst out laughing as Ginny just shook her head slowly and Harry rolled his eyes. "You are beginning to make a habit out of that mate, twice in a row."

"Habit out of what? What do you mean twice in a row?" Ron asked in puzzlement, increasing the laughter from his friends.

"Harry's last birthday." Ginny growled at him, as Seamus,Dean and Neville leant against the wall for support.

Realisation hit Ron and his mouth grew into an oh of understanding, then the thought sank in and his skin coloured with embarrassment in the face of the laughter ringing in the landing and along the stairs. Harry and Ginny, laughing at Ron's discomfort led the way down the stairs the others, Ron behind them still the subject of mirth as they descended.

They sobered instantly when they saw the entrance hall, it was as strewn with rubble, as had been the corridors that they had picked their way through upstairs. The damage was heaviest here though, where the battle had spilled into the castle. The walls and pillars heavily gouged from the spells, whilst Myriad jewels of shattered crystal shone brightly amongst the debris on the floor, the remains of the crystal balls hurled from above by Sybil Trelawney. One of the great wooden entrance doors hung, swinging on just one of it's hinges whilst the other lay across the steps outside, giving a view over the scarred lawns to the tranquillity of the glistening waters of the great lake and still majesty of the mountains beyond.

They made their way sombrely through the rubble to the scared doors of the Great Hall and entered the room where the final victory had been won. The hall had changed little from when Harry had left it the day before, although the tables had been restored and rubble moved to one side. Few of the occupants even appeared to have moved since the previous day, though he guessed most would have probably been up to the dormitories or elsewhere to rest at some point. Most were sat at one or other of the house tables in family groups, some even taking the opportunity to sit at the staff table, no one seemed to mind. Most were either eating or quietly talking, some healers were moving amongst the occupants of the room, checking people and healing minor injuries. Some of the younger students had returned to be with their parents who had come to help defend the school, they acted as runners for the healers when needed. Those more seriously injured, Harry presumed, must have been moved to the hospital wing, or perhaps St. Mungo's. He guessed he would be expected to visit, as a moral boost for them. He was beginning to realise that now the battle was over, he would likely be expected to carry out many such duties, and wondered if he would get any time for Ginny and himself to heal.

The three Malfoy's were sat slightly apart from everyone else, isolated in the centre of the Slytherin table in front of the large fireplace, ignoring those around them, trapped amongst the victors. As Harry watched, a healer tentatively approached the Malfoy's, but remained resolutely ignored by the family, as he attempted to speak with them, shrugging the wizard quickly moved on. Harry and Ginny were almost unnoticed as they walked down the hall, but as they passed the Malfoy's, Narcissa raised her head and mouthed "Thank-you!" To Harry.

Her head dropped back down before he could respond, or her husband and son had chance to notice what she did.

The couple continued to walk along the aisle between two of the rows of tables, slowly people began to notice who was passing them, and started to applaud. Ron joined his family, ravenous for breakfast; Hermione was already there, sat with the Weasley's and welcomed Ron with a kiss. The family were gathered around the ashen-faced George, crushed at the loss of his twin.

As the applause grew, Harry, embarrassed at the attention, almost turned and fled, but Ginny squeezed him reassuringly, "Don't worry Harry, they just want to thank you, stick it out love, the sooner they can do it the sooner it will be over. They don't seem to blame you for any of it, just like I told you, you shouldn't." She whispered reassuringly to him.

"Ok Gin, I get it. I suppose I just have to catch up with the rest of you." He grinned.

With Ginny at his side, nothing could get him down now, he felt so happy, he just wished they could have had this time for themselves for a while.

Professor McGonagall approached Harry and Ginny, as more and more people began to notice their presence and joined the applause.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley." She nodded her greeting, " I am glad to see you up and about, most of us slept through yesterday too. I'm sorry Harry, but the Minister wants to see you later along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna about something he wants your help with."

From her tone this was clearly not a request, and Harry's surprise must have shown because the Professor sternly added. "We have been left with much to do Potter, we must all play our part."

Harry bristled at this, had he not played his part, nearly dying in the process? All he wanted now was a quiet life, a chance to rebuild his relationship with Ginny and to have a chance to complete his NEWT's. Ginny must have sensed his anger, she seemed to have developed a way of doing that with Harry in the months they had been apart, because she squeezed him gently. Looking at her, he saw reassurance in her face and his anger swiftly subsided. He turned back to his teacher and said, resignedly. "Yes, Professor,"

Her expression became more sympathetic, "I know Harry, you have been through a lot, carrying the burden of the entire Wizarding world on your shoulders. I also know that in the past the ministry has not exactly been fair to you, but the new Minister specifically needs your help, not to boost his own ego as his predecessors may have done, but because he wants your assistance rebuilding our world. He is different, but you do know him a little, give him a chance, he is a good man too." She turned as if to leave, but had second thoughts, turned back and looked back at Harry. "Harry, I am so proud of you, I know James and Lily would have been too, well done." Then to everyone's surprise, she hugged him, as a mother would to congratulate her child, with sincere warmth and emotion as silent tears of pride fell down her cheeks. She held her student for longer than perhaps would be proper in any other circumstance, but for her she had seen the son of two of her favourite students complete a long and difficult journey. His parents were not there to do this and she was damned if she would let anyone stop her doing what they would have done. Eventually here tears ceased and she released him. "Thank you Harry, they would have been so proud of you as well." She said fondly then, sat at the table.

Harry was stunned; he stood unable to move for a moment, Professor McGonagall had just hugged him and cried on his shoulder, she had said she was proud of him, he found that meant a lot to him for some reason. She had said that his parents would have been too, but combined with that hug, his head of houses words and actions meant a great deal. Finally, he looked at the giggling Ginny as he blushed, she took his hand, as she struggled to control her mirth, and gently led him to her family, who were laughing for the first time since the battle, with only George seeming not to have noticed. As they took their seats, the applause that had continued throughout, finally died down, as people resumed their meal or conversation.

"The look on your face when she hugged you, that was brilliant mate!" Laughed Ron, as Harry and Ginny sat down on the bench next to him.

"Someone give Ron some mushrooms will they, he's been longing for some all morning, hasn't stopped talking about it in fact." Grinned Harry as Ron swore at him.

"Get used to it, Harry! There are going to be plenty of people wanting to hug you now." Teased Charlie, then trying to look stern. " By the way, what are you doing with my little sister?"

Harry turned to see that Ginny was grinning at him, she winked, slid her hand round him and pulled him into a long, passionate, wonderful kiss. Harry, lost in the kiss, put his arms round her as nearly everyone in the Hall cheered. Even Grawp, looking through a broken window, joined in the ovation, not that the couple noticed; they were lost in each other. When they parted, the couple gazed at each other smiling, and then looked to the family. Ron's eyes were wide and mouth open, he had gone a strange shade of red. Charlie was laughing, as was Mrs. Weasley, even George had a faint smile on his face nodding his approval."He seems to be doing very well to me." He muttered.

"Does that answer your question Charlie?" said Mr Weasley, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face and placing a slice of toast in Ron's mouth, causing his son's mouth to close on it automatically.

"Enough to put me off my breakfast…!" Bill commented, then yelped in pain as Fleur hit him on the arm.

"Be'ayve, Beell it is wonderful." she admonished him playfully. "I 'ave always thought zey made a perfect couple, even back during zee Triwizard."

Harry and Ginny giggled to each other at her families antic's, as their plates filled with food and they started eating.

Breakfast was a bit more cheerful after that, even George, encouraged by Lee Jordan, joined his brothers teasing Ginny about the kiss. Ginny gave as good as she got, but the boys were used to that; she had, after all, learnt from them. As the banter died down, a commotion grew in the entrance hall in the midst of which Harry heard a very familiar, though definitely unwelcome voice.

"Out of my way! Out of my way! Leading reporter from the Daily Prophet coming through for an exclusive interview with Harry Potter!" Cried Rita Skeeter.

Professor McGonagall rose and looked questioningly to Harry.

He understood what he was being silently asked. "No way" he said, "Especially not with her, Professor."

"I agree, she shouldn't even be here, the press have not been allowed past the gate since yesterday. Don't worry, your answer helps, leave it with me." She winked.

The Great Hall doors flew open again as Rita rushed in and scanned the room; the Weasley's surrounded Harry and Ginny, hiding them from view.

"Miss Skeeter, you and the other reporters were asked to wait outside the grounds. It seems your colleagues can respect that those here need time, whilst you appear unable to do so. If you really cannot await any announcements from us or the ministry, then you may leave as swiftly as you appear to forget common decency and respect." The professor instructed.

"Now Minerva, I am only here to speak with Harry, it won't take long." The poisonous reporter smarmed.

Minerva gave no ground, her tone became firmer. "Mr. Potter does not wish to speak to you or any of your colleagues at this time. You do not have permission to be in the school, your reason for breaching media instructions is a mystery, you have no business here now please leave."

The reporter smiled slyly. "Oh Minerva, you don't expect me to believe that poor dear Harry doesn't want to see me. He and I are practically bosom buddies; he tells me he will only permit me to be the one to tell his story, he will be so pleased to see me again."

"One Bat-Bogey Hex coming right up!" Fumed Ginny darkly; "I've had it with her, she won't know what has hit her."

"Don't Ginny, at least not yet." Harry grinned, trying to calm her. "Let Professor McGonagall deal with her, I suspect she has some way to deal with the beetle."

"Fine, but if that creepy Coleoptera doesn't belt up soon I shall see if bat's and beetles mix." Ginny agreed, fire in her eyes.

Minerva did not seem flustered by the reporters attempts to placate her, she responded."I sincerely doubt he feels that way Rita, given your history, which I believe on it's own may put you in danger of becoming acquainted with some flying mammals. Still, it is of no consequence what you believe or do not accept. Mr. Potter is under the protection of the Ministry and of this school. He does not wish to speak with you, or any reporter at this time. You have no clue of the dangerous pot you are currently stirring, Miss Skeeter. So, either leave now on your own, or I will be forced, reluctantly, to have you forcibly removed, for your own protection of course." The Professor's tone indicating such a removal would be anything, but reluctantly done.

"You have no right to stop me Minerva." Skeeter scowled determined to get her own way. "You have heard of the freedom of the press I take it? I am staying here until Potter gives me the exclusive interview I deserve." Rita folded her arms and smirked, daring the headmistress to act.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Freedom of the Press? I shouldn't worry about that, I should worry about the freedom I have to expel those who threaten us within these walls. I have asked politely for you to leave us, sadly you appear to have made your choice contrary to that request, you leave me no option." Looking up she instructed. "Peeves, you know what to do. Grawp, would you help to see this person from the grounds, please."

Peeves zoomed down from the ceiling, smiling evilly, he saluted the Professor, then turned, rubbing his hands, to face the journalist. "Our pleasure your professorship Ma'am." The poltergeist turned to the journalist. Naughty, naughty Rita, now how best to deal with a beetle? Team work we would say eh Grawpy lad?"

Grawp nodded grinning.

"Good lad, together we shall all of us with you cure this insect infestation." Peeves grinned, coloured balloons appearing in his hand.

Grawp, meanwhile, grinned through the window his deep booming chuckle of glee complimenting the twinkle in his eye as he demonstrated his pleasure at the Headmistresses request.

Rita looked from one to the other with a worried look on her suddenly white face, her eyes widening in fear before she turned and ran out of the hall, pursued by Peeves, who chased her with some well aimed water bombs.

Laughter rose in the hall as the ill liked reporter fled, Grawp stirred himself and moved away from the window. They heard Rita's yells turn to a brief scream, then loud, high pitched, protestations for the giant to release her could be heard and the laughter grew.

Only the Malfoy's were not laughing, they appeared oblivious to the events, or at least ignoring them as cheers and applause replaced the laughter. This ovation was directed to Professor McGonagall who turned back to the Hall, blushed then indulged in a very theatrical low flourishing bow.

Distracted by Rita's exit, no one in the hall noticed that the flames in the fire behind the Malfoy's grew and then turned a bright green colour.

Authors notes:  
>This is the first of my multi chapter, novel length stories to be published here, however some may have read the original version on another site. This is a reedited and expanded version, ironing out (I hope) my errors and adding to the story. My thanks to Patty for betaing this for me, I hope you all enjoy it.<br>Tgfoy


	2. Chapter 2: The Minister and the Wand

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

The Minister and the Wand.

The sun also broke over the hills surrounding the small Derbyshire village that morning, casting it's light over the small community, nestled at the head of the valley, making the stone built cottages glow a wonderful honeyed golden colour in the early light. The community relied on agriculture and tourists, who flocked here to see the nearby stately homes and walk the national park. In common with many places in the Peak District it was famous for it's well dressing festival where all the numerous natural springs around the village were decorated with boards covered in mud with pictures coloured with flower petals. The springs flowed in narrow rivulets, joining each other to form narrow babbling brooks as they chattered brightly over the stones. From above they resembled a shimmering silver root system sustaining the village rushing to the centre of the village green, where they joined together forming a shallow fast flowing crystal clear stream which fell down the valley in a series of pools and waterfalls to join the river Wye below. This was a remote but picturesque place, the nearest town was Bakewell, famous for it's market and delicious puddings, most visitors quickly discovered the locals disliked their town being associated with the more well known tarts.

It had been the first day of August last year when the villagers had awoken to find the new postmaster and his family had arrived. He was a large bad tempered man full of his own self importance, but was rarely seen in the shop, he preferred to try mixing with the local big wigs. His wife was a long necked, horsey woman, who drew some sympathy from the locals, it was she who did much of the work in the shop and post office, along side their son. Of the three he had adapted to village life better than his parents and the changes had shown. No longer was he as wide as he was long, he had lost weight and gained muscle. When he first arrived he had almost been like his father, but more curious and willing, after he had settled in he had become a much liked young man who would help out where needed. He had spent much time with the older man that came with them, the locals had assumed he was a grandparent or Uncle, they were still unsure which. The older man was certainly eccentric in appearance, but seemed to mentor the boy much more than his father did. There was also a woman who they assumed was the older man's wife, with them who was most frequently seen helping the other woman in the shop. They had been a welcome addition to the village, ensuring the local shop and post office remained open, as such the villagers had welcomed the strangers into their community and included them in the various events held in the church hall or on the green. The family joined in, albeit reluctantly, it was almost as if they had a deep dark secret, or were hiding or something, even after all these months the family, especially the two older ones, were an enigma to most. Little did they know that those two were a little more than eccentric, they were in fact assigned with protecting the other three, they all were under threat of death, the two were key, they were in fact Witch and Wizard.

The only other magical folk for a twenty mile radius had lived at nearby Haddon Hall, that family had escaped shortly after Voldemort had taken control of the Ministry, the owners wife was a Muggle. It was the residue magic from the Hall that protected them, they were isolated enough that the risk of their whereabouts becoming known, yet they could perform magic in this area because of the Halls influence. They had been safe, hidden in plain view they had got into a routine with their charges and as best they could kept up with any news of their own world. These two elderly wizards among the occupants of the cottage attached to the village post office, woke that day sensing something had changed.

The Wizards and the Muggle family in their care had heard the reports of a battle and victory on the Wireless Wizarding Network the day before, though details. They had listened to the radio each day, both the official broadcasts and the ones made by the resistance, together with their charges son whilst his mother pretended not to be interested outside the door and the father ignored them in the room next door.

Dedalus and Hestia had kept the family hidden and safe for almost ten long months and were not about to break cover simply on the word of the radio. It had been generally an interesting year, living mostly as Muggles, using magic in the main only when necessary. Both had found it fascinating discovering how Muggles coped without magic, they had been amazed at what could be achieved. The Muggle Christmas had been especially interesting as decorative lights appeared around the village, although Dedalus had much fun adding to the effects of the fireworks with his wand at the village Bonfire party on November the fifth. The biggest surprise had been television, it had been a revelation to them both, the variety of programs from news to entertainment amazed them, both had enjoyed a variety of shows and learnt much about the Muggle World from it, both had become addicted to the events held in Japan during February for the Winter Olympics. Both had been glued to the screen at the various ways the people competed on snow and ice, they had not know such variety of sport existed, while the Eurovision Song Contest had been a complete mystery to them, even after it had finished. The mild winter had helped them get to know the family, they had long since reached an understanding of their three charges.

They had grown fond of Dudley, felt sad for Petunia and simply could not comprehend Vernon at all. He had listened as, at his wife and Son's request, they had told the family about their nephews years at Hogwarts, but he had dismissed it all as claptrap. Insisting that the boy was a useless delinquent and the two guards were fantasising weirdo's. Even the reports on the radio during those months, both official and on Potterwatch, failed to move him. Hestia had however noticed that Petunia was quietly taking more and more of an interest in her nephews welfare, although in order to keep the peace with Vernon she had hidden her worries from him. She had however confided in the older woman a little, even though Hestia was a witch and the opposite of what Petunia regarded as normal. Dudley had grown up during the period of hiding, not just physically, but mentally as well, he had befriended Dedalus from day one and the Wizard had taken the boy under his wing, much to his fathers annoyance. Living in such a small community, he could hardly keep the pair apart. Dudley had spent much of the time talking and thinking about his own actions towards Harry and desperately wanted to see his cousin and attempt to reconcile with him.

They had, had only one close call with the magical world in those months, Dementors had briefly hovered over the village for a day during early spring, Dedalus thought they may be searching for something. Dudley's fear was obvious, he had told the older wizard of his last encounter with the guards of Azkaban and did not relish another, he had recognised the feeling the foul creatures brought with them. They had all been affected by the presence of the foul creatures, even the Muggle residents, Vernon had been in an even more foul mood than usual that day as he had left through the connecting door to open the shop beside the cottage. Vernon enjoyed being postmaster, it gave him a position in the community, but he hated dealing with pension day, so the more patient Petunia had become the wrinkly's favourite, as Vernon had described it.

When the reports of the battle had come through yesterday as they were waking, Vernon had instantly demanded to be taken home to Little Winging, Dedalus had refused, but it had taken Dudley's intervention to stop his father walking out on the spot.

"Dad will you stop being such an idiot, I am not going anywhere without these two until we know for sure it's true and safe." Dudley stood nose to nose with his father.

"How dare you call me an idiot boy" Vernon had fumed.

"Then stop behaving like one. How do we know it's true that their war is over and even if it is, how do we know our house is safe? I would guess it could even be booby trapped to catch us in case we know where Harry is."

It was the first time Dudley had stood up to his father, but it took Petunia to calm Vernon down. If Dudley wasn't leaving neither was she and that meant Vernon was staying if he knew what was good for him, in her words. Whether it was because he realised his family were right or just because they had stood up to him, she didn't know, but Hestia was mightily impressed at how the man suddenly deflated then sank into a chair, defeated.

"Well done Petunia." She whispered as the two women left the room.

Dedalus grinned at Dudley who motioned that they should leave his father alone. They too left the room to talk more about the magical community and for Dudley to quiz the wizard about how best to contact Harry, once they were out of hiding.

In the Great Hall at Hogwarts the Malfoy's jumped up in surprise as Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged from the green flames in the fireplace behind them, accompanied by four ministry wizards. Recognising the new Minister for magic, the family stood respectfully.

"Minister!" Said Lucius, bowing obsequiously, "The entire Malfoy family are, of course, at your service."

Lucius was clearly hoping that despite his known support for Voldemort his reputation as a friend of previous ministers and benefactor of St Mungo's Hospital would save him and his family. Unfortunately for him Kingsley was not impressed by Malfoy trying to ingratiate himself with him. The Minister was a member of the order of the Phoenix and was well aware that Malfoy's true motive was to gain influence, however Kingsley did not let any emotion show as he spoke. "Ah, Malfoy, yes. I understood we would find you here. These gentlemen are here to escort you and your family into custody for your actions during the occupation. Fortunately this time claiming to be magically compelled to act as a death eater will not be an acceptable defence, in your case at least. Your property, possessions and wealth are forfeit pending your trial. Do not expect leniency as we have full reports of your activities. You will join the other death eater's we have already captured to await a full hearing in due course."

Kingsley turned on his heel and looked round the room, spotting Harry and the Weasley's he smiled and made his way towards them purposefully. Harry knew Kingsley and trusted the man who had been an Auror, he smiled as the new minister approached. He was about to speak when there was a flash of bright light behind Kingsley as a spell was cast.

"Take cover!" Someone shouted as panic ensued amongst most in the hall and everyone dived under the nearest table.

"What's going on?" asked Harry urgently, he was between Kingsley and Ginny under the table they had been sat at.

"It's Malfoy," growled George his face like thunder. "Two of those wizards you brought with you, Kingsley, have attacked the others and joined Malfoy, it looks like an escape attempt."

"Damn it!" Spat Kingsley "Death eaters ,we still haven't cleaned out the ministry, I knew it seemed too easy so far."

"Everyone keep your heads down." Lucius Malfoy's smooth drawl sounded in a supercilious tone round the room, he was clearly feeling his self perceived superiority once more. "My family and I are leaving with our friends, if we see so much as a hair above those tables the owner of it will die."

Flashes of green light scattered across the tables as the group randomly fired killing curses around the room whilst they edged towards the door, the curses scarring the walls where they hit, throwing white hot sparks flying from the stone.

Harry drew his wand, Ginny did the same.

"I suppose it is pointless telling you to stay where you are, but at least keep your heads down, we can't afford to lose you now Harry." Kingsley had a determined look on his face "Follow me."

Kingsley led the way, crawling under the table others edged out of the way not daring to show themselves, Harry followed. Looking round through the legs of the benches he could see other wizards Including teachers and students doing the same under the other tables. Behind Harry, Ginny was being closely followed by the the remaining Weasley's led by a grim faced George muttering "no more: enough is enough." under his breath, his eyes focused on the legs of the Malfoy's walking slowly towards the doors.

They made steady progress as they passed frightened witches, wizards and students sheltering from the spells, but soon they reached the end of the table. At last they could get a clear shot at the Malfoy group who were cautiously edging round the ends of the tables. Kingsley watched as the group drew nearer, when suddenly roaring George leapt up. Whether it was shock or just disbelief that any one would challenge them in so reckless a manner, was never found out, but, as George emerged firing stunning spells not one of the Malfoy's group shot a single spell back at him. Kingsley, Harry, Ginny and some of the others quickly followed George firing stunner's and disarming charms, quickly the escaping group were helpless on the floor where they fell. The spell casting stopped and George seemed to crumple to the floor crying "no more, no more" as he let his grief out.

The Weasley's gathered round George, comforting him. Kingsley turned to Harry, who was stood over Draco, shaking his head sadly.

"That was too bloody close." Kingsley looked at the felled group. "Harry, lets talk while we can, come over here where we can't be overheard. I need to hear what you have been doing for the last few months so we can unravel it all my friend. We also need to protect you now and sort out what you want for your future. That's what we will talk about later with the others, you and your friends have saved the Wizarding world after all, I'd say that means a very strange few days coming your way."

"Oh great Kingsley that's all I need, more strange days. Come on let's get this over with." Sighed Harry smiling ruefully.

They went into a corner whilst the Malfoy's and the two Death eaters were bound then they and their wands were taken away. Kingsley cast privacy charms, then Harry talked for a long time describing the quest for the Horcrux's and Hallows, he told Kingsley most of what had happened in those months. He, Ron and Hermione had agreed that the biggest thing none of them would mention was that Ron had abandoned them before Christmas, this he withheld, along with some details that Harry felt uncomfortable divulging, as his friend had returned and saved Harry's life. Kingsley simply listened without interrupting, he knew Harry would not tell him everything, but trusted the young man's judgement that nothing held back was vital for him to know.

Harry showed him the fresh scar from Voldemort's killing curse, most of his other wounds being obvious, then described the vision and his return Kingsley uttered his only words throughout the time Harry had spoken, "Merlin Harry, how on earth you could do that, I can't begin to imagine going to him as you did fully prepared to die". The depth of Kingsley's despair and concern for his friend obvious in his eyes. "How the hell did you have that strength my friend, it's unimaginable."

Harry simply shrugged " I just did what I had to Kingsley, just like everyone here." He then continued his tale, while a wide eyed Minister was once again struck by the young man's modesty.

Outside the school gates, being watched closely by Grawp, the Wizarding press pack was impatiently waiting for something to happen, anything in fact. They could see very little of the school from where they were, but had not been allowed into the grounds since yesterday when they had taken pictures of the aftermath of the Battle. Rita had earlier climbed the gates in an attempt to get an exclusive interview with Harry Potter, the photographers had taken Rita's picture as she was struggling against being carried back by Grawp and placed outside the gates to rejoin them, she had obviously failed.

"Like your new boyfriend Rita." One of them had shouted as she picked herself up and straightened her cloak. She was not popular even with her colleagues who would take any opportunity to laugh at her misfortune, they may even add it to their stories .

"Sod off." She spat at them as they all burst into laughter.

She was determined to be the one to interview Harry, she felt another of her special biographies in the offing. Not that she needed him to cooperate at all, she could just speak to some students and let her quill fill in the blanks, but his participation would add to it's credibility even if she didn't include anything he said.

The rest of the press settled to wait again and Grawp sat watching then like a giant guard, which of course was exactly what he was, they knew Rita had spoiled any chance of getting into the school now.

Harry felt drained after his conversation with Kingsley, the acting Minister had asked no further questions, but had sat staring at Harry for a few moments after Harry had finished then gently, but with determination and admiration, spoke in his deep tones. "You are the only man I know, Harry, who could make such bravery seem so normal. Such incredible acts and in the midst of it, such humility, my friend, such generosity towards the Malfoy's and others despite everything. Harry you have my undying gratitude and that of our community, you and your friends."

"Kingsley I am not a hero, I got it done by luck mostly, as I told you, everything I have said is true. Whatever her motives Narcissa lied to Voldemort and that gave me the opportunity to defeat him, it was luck, nothing more, the same with most of it really." Harry was embarrassed by the Ministers reaction.

"Whatever you say Harry, we all need luck alongside everything else to succeed, my friend." Kingsley grinned. "Look I need to talk to Ron and Hermione then a few others, I will see you later with the others in the headmasters office. In the meantime do me a favour, make sure you see a healer, get those cuts and bruises seen to and a thorough check up, you never know what could be hidden beneath the skin."

Harry nodded and the Minister patted him on the shoulder then, cancelling the privacy spells, he left Harry alone, sat on his own at the end of the house table where they had talked. He sat there for a few minutes, then got up and walked thoughtfully out of the Hall through the entrance and out into the grounds. He hardly noticed the damage around him as he walked down to the lake and sat, his back against the beech tree, which miraculously stood undamaged in the midst of the wreckage of the grounds. He was alone with his thoughts looking out over the lake, as memories of happier times in this place flooded through his mind, he watched the water rippling gently on the bank while the squid passed back and forth along the shore line. He remembered swimming in the lake during the second task of the Triwizard tournament, the peace of the depths of the water as he searched for the mermaids village for his hostage. His fear that he would meet the giant squid, the reassurance of meeting Moaning Myrtle who had given him directions. Then he remembered crossing the lake as a first year nervous of his new life, it seemed an age ago, yet so recent at the same time. He recalled sitting here following exams, trying to relax, there were so many memories of this place before this year. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Ginny approach from the Castle until she sat next to him and cuddled up to him.

"Knut for them." she said gently.

He turned his head to her as she began to heal wounds she could see with her wand. "Just remembering better times Ginny, happier at least."

He put the arm she had finished with, now free of cuts and abrasions, round her waist as she healed the other.

"I thought you were. Remember how often we sat here last year before it all? We talked for hours here, I missed that this year." She put her wand away as the last cuts on his arm and face disappeared and leant against him slipping an arm round him.

Harry smiled at her touch, "I remember love, did you see me leaving the Hall?"

"No, no one knew where you were after you talked with Kingsley, but I did, don't ask me how, I just knew. Just like I knew you were outside the portrait this morning, typical though, I had sat in that chair, beside your bed all day and all night. Typical that you to pick the time I decide to get changed, to wake up at last." She grinned. "Kingsley's talking to Ron then Hermione now, he wants to talk to Neville and Luna later, he spoke to me ages ago, about what was going on here, while we were hiding at Aunt Muriel's"

"He is trying to find out what's been going on, he wants to talk to us all later, I guess he wants to know what our plans are." Harry told her.

"Where are you going after all this Harry?"

"I don't know, might stay here."

Another voice spoke firmly, surprising them both, "You most certainly are not, not while you can come home with us young man. Tonight you will come back with us, Harry." The couple looked up, Mrs Weasley had found them.

"I couldn't not now, I'd be imposing." Harry sadly said to her.

"Harry, you are coming back to the Burrow and so is Hermione, you think we would abandon you now? That's not what families do Harry." The older witch sat with them, then spoke more comfortingly. "You need to be with people who care about you right now, not on your own dear so after your meeting with Kingsley we are taking you home, back to the Burrow with us."

Harry saw George and his Father coming towards them, he felt a pang of guilt at Fred's death. "I appreciate it Mrs. Weasley" He said, "But, you all need time as a family, to get over it all. If you want me at the funeral I will come of course, but I don't want to intrude."

"Intrude on what?" asked George as he and his Dad arrived.

"On us, by coming back to the Burrow with us" Ginny said, "Harry you know I want you to come back with us of course I do, I need you to be with me now."

"Besides Harry there are three other reasons that I can think of." said George.

"Oh?"

"Yes, one I think you should come and two so would Fred and three you are part of the family as far as we are concerned you silly sod." George grinned.

"Thanks George but really…" Harry never finished his sentence.

George interrupted, pointing to where his ear wasn't anymore "Look its me who should be deaf, we all want you there so drop it Harry. Strange as it may seem, we really enjoy having you around, even if you aren't ginger, actually I know a spell to change that if you like. At least that way everyone would know you are just as much my brother as my brothers, right."

Harry looked at the Weasley's, this was the family that meant the most to him, "Ok George" He gave in. "Thanks all of you, I wasn't looking forward to being totally on my own."

"Good that's settled then." Said Mr. Weasley.

"What about the hair then Harry?" grinned George.

"No you don't George, not unless you want to become attached to my friends the bats as in bogey hex." Said Ginny.

"You wouldn't." George tried to look shocked.

"She would." Replied everyone in chorus laughing.

"Ok, ok, his hair is fine the way it is." Conceded George with a grin.

"Though it could do with a trim." Commented Mrs. Weasley absently as she stood up. It was true Harry's hair was longer than he usually kept it..

"No it couldn't Mum, I like it how it is, perhaps longer." Ginny said a little sharply.

Molly looked a little deflated seeing her daughters determination. "Fine Ginny, I won't touch it."

Harry and Ginny stood and joined the others and they all walked back to the castle, the couple arm in arm.

Their Aunt had been furious, with them. The two children sat in her study at her house where she had left them to recover from the punishment for defying her, at least this time they were not bleeding, just bruised. The news that Voldemort was dead had meant she was now vulnerable and they may need to implement her contingency plan, she had been drilling the plan into them for years. The rise of the Dark Lord had pushed it's implementation back, yet had he prevailed it would still have been implemented, modified to take his powers into account certainly, but still implemented. The fact he had failed, especially the manner of his failure, meant Aunt wanted to be sure they understood it.

The two had lived with Aunt ever since their mother had died, apart from one year when they had been sent to a distant relatives who lived by the sea. Those relatives were kind, but elderly, they had no children of their own and so did not really know how to keep the sullen youngsters entertained. The twins had not helped matters during their stay there either, they had wanted to reach out to the kindly couple, but Aunt had told them not to trust the relatives, especially with the plan. She had warned them not listen to their strange ideas and so they had refused all ideas of things to do. She had warned them that the couple would not believe them if they told them of their punishments, after all who would believe children over her, as a result of all this they had not let the couple get close to them. Aunts work had separated them for that time and at the end of that year she had come back even more determined on the plan, she had become even more cruel, any slight misdemeanour was heavily punished and Aunt was very imaginative when it came to discipline.

With the defeat of the Dark Lord their Aunt knew that she may be arrested when she went back to work in a couple of day's time. She had chosen power over others whilst he had been in control, but had only acted as ordered and within the new laws he had dictated. She believed that would ensure she was safe, the new regime should be easy for her to manipulate, however she had a contingency just in case things did not go well for her and it was this that had led her to be furious with her charges. The twins had not wanted to be sent back to the seaside town for the summer while they waited until they started at Hogwarts in September if she were arrested. They were much stronger than they had been before and would not consider betraying Aunt, if only for fear of the punishment, yet this had led them to be dependant on her and pleasing her the thought of being with those relatives filled them with the dread of being separated from her. They had protested that they could look after themselves and there was no need to be sent to the untrustworthy relatives. Aunts punishment had been severe, she demanded total compliance from them, they feared letting her down, but it had been a long time since they had defied her in such a way.

They knew her plan, Aunt had friends who were not exactly nice people, but she had encouraged her followers to fear the children as much as they feared her. If she was arrested, then the twins and their father were to execute the plan without delay, this in fact meant the twins would have to give the orders. Whilst their father was devoted to Aunt, they rarely saw him as he earned his living and quietly gained followers for his sister in law and occasionally passing on orders to the twins. It was imperative no one linked him with Aunt, besides they knew their father had learnt loyalty to her the hard way too. Once her sister had died, she had taken complete control of the family, he had barely enough free will left to function at work.

The children knew timing was everything, the plan would start as soon as possible now the Dark Lord had gone, whilst the new regime was still settling in and dealing with the aftermath of the last few months. They just needed to locate their first targets for long enough to plan their demise, Aunts followers could be in position anywhere in the country within minutes, but only a small team would be needed. Aunt had already set the wheels of that in motion, this was after all her plan, her revenge. She had spent years training the twins for this, ensuring their loyalty and controlling them until she was sure they could be as single minded as she was herself. Through beatings and more subtle cruelties, which they had come to accept as normal, yet fear as well, their Aunt had moulded them. No longer did their own desires or even emotion matter, their Aunts ambition and achieving it was everything. The plan would happen even if she were imprisoned, they were to implement it no matter what and it would succeed, failure was unthinkable, they knew that would be unforgivable.

The Weasley's and Harry found Hermione with Kingsley in the library where she had been reading, books were stacked by her elbow, whilst another lay open on the table as she talked to the Minister.

"What on earth can she be researching at a time like this?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

They approached, tentatively, not wanting to disturb the minister as he talked with her. Hermione saw them and waved them over, Kingsley turned smiling.

"It's all right we're done." Reassured Kingsley, "I will see you four in a couple of hours any way."

He then looked almost apologetically to Harry. "Harry I know it's awkward, but would you visit the injured in the hospital wing this morning, get it over with for one thing, I know it would be appreciated. I know it's an imposition, but it might help them recover if you go, it's only minor injuries in there the more serious ones are at St Mungo's. We need to arrange a visit there too I'm afraid, I promise to try and keep these official duties down to the minimum after that. Just try to make sure you and Ginny get some time to yourselves before our meeting as well, I know you need to recover too."

Ginny squeezed his arm "I'll go with you Harry, don't worry." she said

"All right Kingsley, it's not as if I didn't know I would have to, we'll go after we have finished here."

Kingsley nodded then left them, as Mrs. Weasley told Hermione she was to stay at the Burrow with them. Hermione took no persuading and was grateful, like Harry she had not known where to go. Harry and Ginny stayed with Hermione as the others followed Kingsley out of the door. She slowly looked through the book in front of her, which was about very old magic most of which appeared to be all but, forgotten.

"Hermione what are you looking for?" asked Harry.

"A way for you to fulfil your promise to Dumbledore." She muttered.

Harry understood, but he also knew he would need the Ministers help in the task, he would ask at this afternoons meeting. "Oh, right, we'll leave you to it then."

"Hmm" replied Hermione engrossed in the book.

Harry smiled, it was good to see his friend back in her comfort zone, he and Ginny left her and headed to the hospital wing.

They arrived in the familiar room to find Madam Pomfrey and a small team of healers were caring for the injured. They had somehow squeezed a large number of extra beds in than normal, all were occupied and many had visitors sat beside them. Although these patients were the ones with relatively minor injuries, many still looked seriously ill to Harry as the couple moved from bed to bed, offering what words of comfort they could. Harry felt he was on show, or worse the patients were, he had never met half the wizards and witches, some of whom were from Hogsmeade or were parents of students. There were also some older students amongst them who had remained to fight including some from the group Harry had taught a couple of years before called Dumbledore's Army. They spoke with everyone and despite Harry's worry, they all seemed genuinely pleased to see him.

They had just seen the last patient when Madam Pomfrey came over to them. "Now that is done Mr. Potter, tell me has anyone checked you over for injuries?" She gave him a knowing look.

He sighed.

"I thought not, come on lets do it now." The nurse grinned.

"I healed the cuts I could see Madam Pomfrey." Ginny told her.  
>"Good to see my teaching wasn't wasted Miss. Weasley, now let's make sure there is nothing more serious, I shall get him back to you shortly." Madam Pomfrey scanned him with her wand. "A couple of cracked ribs, no internal bleeding, a few cuts and grazes, the after effects of some dark curses. Not too bad Mr. Potter, a few potions and you will be fine again, although you will have to just be patient on the effects of the Avada Kadavra curse wearing off, there are no potions that can help with that as far as we know." She said then disappeared again to fetch the potions.<p>

Harry noticed the chatter amongst the patients grow, he could hear them speaking in awed terms about him surviving the death curse again. Sighing he called "Hey everyone, please keep that amongst us for now, I am sure it will become known soon, but I'd much rather we could recover and mourn first."

Everyone in the room showed agreement just as Madam Pomfrey returned with the vials of potions. "Right now Mr. Potter, sit there and take these, then we wait a while to make sure you are all right and you can go. However I must say, the thing you need most is rest young man, perhaps you may get that soon."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." He sighed as he took the seat she had indicated and reluctantly took the potions and settled to rest a while, chatting to the others in the room.

Eventually Harry and Ginny were released from the Hospital wing and returned to the Great Hall. Work had already started to restore the castle, perhaps as a way to keep people occupied. The couple helped in the hall, until lunch was served.

The atmosphere in and around the castle was cheering up as those working had become distracted by their tasks. Lunch was a much happier meal than breakfast had been, they all sat chatting about the work around the building and grounds as they ate. There was an enormous amount to do, gathering and sorting the debris simply to get the building ready for repair. Harry knew that had it been in the Muggle world it would probably take years to complete, but with the help of magic the talk was of the clear up and collecting of fragments being complete by the end of the day. Some of the lesser damaged areas were already being rebuilt, though those were few and far between, some components such as a few of the suits of armour were fixed already. It did demonstrate that it wasn't just the building in need of attention though, numerous statues would still need repairing, as the parts of each carving were identified and sorted they were placed ready for their turn for repair. The task was laborious even using magic, but once they were sure all the parts of an individual Statue had been found, the Reparo charm restored the statue in seconds. Some portraits were damaged as well and Professor Flitwick had taken charge of seeing to them. He had a team who, corridor by corridor collected any paintings and portraits present, gathering them in his class room and magically repairing those he could. Any others that were more seriously damaged were placed aside ready to be sent to specialists in the Ministry archives section, for work to be completed. Harry was saddened to see Sir Cadogan's painting amongst those to be sent to the Ministry, the Knight's armour and face blackened, a hole blown from one corner of the picture where it had been hit by a spell.

The knight spotted Harry, he stood proud. "Mr. Potter, they will soon have me fixed, nothing will keep me down for long. It was an honour to fight with you sir."

"Er, Thank you brave knight." Harry muttered in response, while Ginny stifled a giggle.

Sir Cadogan nodded, and was carried off by the Ministry conservators.

Harry and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table in the places they had used as a couple a year before, there were only enough people there now to fill just two of the tables, so regardless of house or whether they were student, teacher, ministry official, parent or simply an ex pupil, they sat round just the two of the house tables sharing stories and laughter. The other tables now being used as work benches and holding areas for items to be assessed. Harry and Ginny were enjoying this time, they were together again, in the best sense of the word yet both knew they needed time, time to grow truly close again, time to talk, but now was not that time, it would come, soon, but now was a time to settle, to just grow comfortable, to celebrate and to mourn. The rest was for later, when it would be time to really recover and time to live again.

"I have asked you all to meet me in order that I can ask for your help." The meeting in the Head teachers office with Kingsley had begun.

Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were sat opposite him in this confidential meeting. Even the portraits of past headmasters and mistresses were all asleep, thanks to a charm applied by Minerva.

Kingsley continued "The events of this morning have demonstrated how much there is left to do in the Ministry alone and I need you, well, Luna you and Ginny still have year seven to do here so I cannot ask this of you yet I'm afraid, though it would not have been fair to exclude you after all you have done. I need you others as my advisers and I need you in my Auror department with Harry at it's head, what do you say?

Harry looked at Kingsley as the others watched him expectantly; they knew that Harry had only ever wanted to be an Auror.

"I'm sorry Kingsley, but no," Harry knew they were all shocked, "If I ever become an Auror and I do think I still want to be one, I want to get there by my own effort. First I need to get my NEWT's, then get through the training, I need to know I have got there by my own effort. That said, of course I will help as an advisor if you want me to and I can be of use."

"Are you sure Harry? You have shown you are more than capable to be an Auror and a leader?" Kingsley asked, a little taken aback,

"Yes, I would feel a fraud to do it any other way."

"What about the rest of you?" Kingsley asked.

The others each in turn told him they wanted to get their NEWT's; none of them wanted to be in the Auror department, though Hermione was interested in instigating and planning reform, Neville in studying Herbology further, then Ron Spoke.

"I am sorry Kingsley, but I must help George with the shop, he can't do it on his own, especially now Fred's gone. Wheezes is going to be reopened; it does after all help boost moral and that's important. Like the others though, I am happy to be an advisor for you."

Kingsley was obviously disappointed, but had an idea "Believe it or not you have impressed me with this, it proves how much I need you all on board when you respond with such integrity. I will speak to Professor McGonagall about those of you who want to doing your NEWT's, but I would like you all to take on the advisory role. I'm sure George will let you go occasionally for that Ron. If I can wangle it, are you all happy with that?"

They all agreed.

"Good! Right, I will do what I can and let you all know tomorrow at the Wizangamot to which you are all summoned."

They all looked shocked the Wizangamot was the wizards court and decided all legal matters, Kingsley laughed.

"Don't worry," he reassured them "We need your input on a couple of matters, that's all. You aren't in trouble."

"Thank goodness for that." Muttered Ron, relieved.

"Right I had better go and give the press a statement at the gate, I did promise I would, see if we can ward them off for a while."

"Erm, Minister, before you go, I need your help with something for Dumbledore if you would?" Said Harry.

Harry had given Kingsley another worry, but it was one he gladly agree to help with, though for the moment he had pushed it to the back of his mind as he prepared for the immediate task. He walked down the drive to face the press pack, Grawp stood as he approached and the cameras started to flash.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have a short statement to make on behalf of the school as well as Mr. Potter and his friends." He announced. "As I am sure Miss Skeeter's experience has told you the school is not going to allow you in today. You were able to get pictures of the battle scenes yesterday, since then the clean up operation has begun. You will have noticed, no doubt, that some students and their families have returned to help with this effort. The school and Ministry asks that you please leave them to get on with the work so that we can reopen Hogwarts as soon as possible, in order that this academic year be completed. The school will of course notify all students when it it's doors will be open and the classrooms ready, but anticipate they will not be making further statements to the press or allowing you onto the grounds for the time being.

Mr. Potter and his friends are recovering whilst today assisting with the recovery efforts, they do not wish to give the press an interview at this time. The next few days will be busy for them, they will carry out official duties tomorrow at the ministry, then over the following days they will be attending the funerals of immediate family and friends. They ask that they be given time after the duties of tomorrow to recover and mourn in piece. The last ten months have taken their toll on Mr. Potter, his companions and colleagues, suffice it to say Mr. Potter, as rumours have already guessed, did twice face Voldemort on the night of the battle. He survived the first confrontation and defeating him during the second as you know. We shall in due course, be releasing a full report on the battle to the press, we are however still gathering statements from survivors to establish all that happened here. This report will include an outline of Mr. Potters part in events, along with the roles of others as well as a full sequence of events that led to the battle itself and what occurred during the fighting. Mr. Potter will be leaving the school tonight to prepare for the next few days, he will not be giving any statements to the media for the time being. In fact his words to me were that, thanks to his experiences with the only reporter he has had contact with in his life, he is unsure if he will ever speak to the press about his experiences. He doesn't wish for his words to be twisted to fit one persons warped desires again, he adds that you may quote him on that. He has of course given the Ministry a full statement of his activities of the last few months, I shall be briefing the Muggle Prime Minister tonight and we shall discuss how we can help each others citizens recover.

I have also launched a full investigation into how it was that death eaters could so easily infiltrate our Ministry and how we can prevent such events happening again. There will be no more statements given at Hogwarts until the work to complete the castle is complete at least. In the meantime I hope the press will join with the majority of our community in rejoicing that reign of terror we have recently suffered is over and mourning the losses that we have suffered to ensure our freedom. That concludes this statement, I will not be taking questions."

Kingsley turned and ignoring the shouted questions walked back up to the castle. After a few moments he heard the pops of the press Apparating away.

It was just an hour or so later and after much research by Hermione, not to mention discussion about how best to proceed, the wizard who had conducted Dumbledore's funeral had been summoned. He accompanied Harry, Ginny, Kingsley and, at his own insistence, Hagrid as they emerged from the castles main doors and descended the steps beneath a cloudless, blue sky. They made a strange procession across the grounds, in the afternoon sun. The normally neat grass was still strewn with the damage of battle, a number of stones from the walls of the castle were spread over the area, the walls of the castle scarred and in places collapsed. There were large craters in the lawn which was threaded with deep tracks that had been churned to mud by the passage of the giants and other creatures that had answered Voldemort's call. The trees felled at the edge of the forest still laid where they had fallen for the most part, a few lay where a giant had thrown them, one was embedded in the earth, it's roots waving in the breeze, it had clearly been thrown like a Javelin.

Ministry work wizards had joined the families and others to repair the castle, slowly getting it prepared for reopening. As the small group passed by, work stopped and they stood still respectfully watching them pass. Word had, as usual at Hogwarts, spread throughout the work teams, that an important ceremony to secure something Voldemort had stolen was taking place. The five walked on in sombre mood in the comforting warmth of the sun, towards their destination. Each had a set determination, to complete their grim duty, etched upon their faces.

The sun continued to shine brightly as they walked, on any other day they might be relaxing by the lake, feeding the giant squid, but today the sunlight was simply making their destination, Dumbledore's tomb, glow brilliant white as they approached. From this distance it didn't show any sign of having been torn apart by Voldemort not to long ago, an image Harry had witnessed through the link. It wasn't until they were just a few yards away that they could see any evidence of the desecration, an ugly, thin, black crack threaded its way like an angry lightening bolt, the length of the white stone. The Wizard they had summoned from the Ministry, carefully examined the tomb of Harry's flawed mentor, his nose mere millimetres from the stone.

"Still cracked, crudely broken apart, but repairable." He muttered, then turned to Kingsley. "Minister is this absolutely necessary? It would be far simpler to just effect a repair to the stone."

Kingsley looked at Harry who nodded; he had to fulfil his promise to the portrait of his former Head master.

Kingsley nodded back. "I am afraid it is, please proceed."

"Very well Minister." Sighed the Wizard. "If you insist."

He turned back to the tomb, raised his wand and in one fluid motion described a sweeping arc in the air. The two halves of pure white stone separated at the crack and slid apart with a grinding noise, revealing Dumbledore's body laid on the stone table within. Harry had warned them what they would see, he had after all seen it through Voldemort's eyes, but still Hagrid burst into tears and Ginny gasped at the sight of the body. Dumbledore appeared unchanged since the vision of Voldemort stealing the wand that Harry had seen, the Professor still appeared as if he simply slept. His body preserved magically, Harry assumed or perhaps wizards bodies did not deteriorate in the same way as a Muggles, he did not know. Whatever the reason the body still seemed complete and at peace, even the robes he had been entombed in were still crisp and bright. Harry moved forward and carefully placed the Elder wand back in the Headmaster's hand then stepped swiftly back, not wishing to prolong the time before they could let Dumbledore rest undisturbed. With Ginny he comforted Hagrid as Kingsley and the Wizard worked to repair the tomb and encase the contents within.

They began by casting spells on the wand, then cleaned the edges of the crack, restoring the stone to it's pristine condition. Next they resealed the Tomb, using a spell which literally merged the two halves, leaving it appearing to have never been disturbed. Working silently they cast protective charm after charm on the Tomb. Harry knew that they would use over a hundred charms to complete the repair but this was only the first stage in ensuring the tomb could never be reopened again. Once finished they rejoined Harry, Ginny and Hagrid and the small group moved a short distance away.

A soft, warm, breeze curled across the forest to reach them, creating a sound reminiscent of the sea washing up a shingle beach as it teased and disturbed the leaves of the trees. It carried the scent of distant heather from the mountains on the opposite side of the lake with it, disturbing the birds of the forest into song. The small group looked over towards the castle entrance and after less than a minute a second procession began to emerge from it's cool interior. This long line of people, comprised of all the schools staff, pupils and their families present and made its way across the same battle damaged landscape that they had a few minute earlier, it headed steadily towards them, each carrying a circular wreath of purple flowers. Again those working on the repairs stood back respectfully as this group passed by. Led by Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's, they headed towards the tomb to carry out the ancient magic rediscovered by the brightest Witch of her age.

Suddenly there was a flash of flame above the grave and a bird appeared.

"Fawkes!" Harry whispered as the Phoenix flew overhead singing reassuringly, before swooping down and landing on the stone.

"Dumbledore's Phoenix?" Kingsley asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Aye, tha's 'im."

They saw the bird shed a tail feather, then tilt it's head to drop a tear on it. A wisp of smoke rose as the feather began to melt to spread and flow over the stone until it covered the whole thing. Fawkes turned and bowed towards Harry, then burst into flames brighter than before, causing all to shield their eyes. When the flames had gone, so had Fawkes and the feather was merging completelyinto the stone, leaving it as brilliant white as it had been.

"That must be the only grave ever to be protected by Phoenix, it will only add to the protection you plan." The Ministry Wizard told them.

Harry nodded for Hermione to continue, she stepped forward and performed a charm she had rediscovered, then, one by one each witch and wizard laid their wreath on the tomb in turn. Each ring of flowers was instantly absorbed into the stone, adding to the protection and strength of the grave, the magic they were instigating was very deep and very old. As a wreath made contact with the tomb it sampled the very essence of the witch, wizard or being who laid it before being absorbed by the stone. This created a unique code, the combination of which reinforced the other charms applied by the official and Kingsley. It was known that each persons essence is unique to them, even in twins, but it would continue to grow and adapt with the individual witch or wizard depending on their experiences and casting. This created a unique signature, one that would change in time, Hermione had rediscovered a way to pool those signatures into a unique combination of the time it was made. Only the combination of wreaths, of exactly the right composition, containing the essence of each wizard and witch present, in the right order, laid within ten minutes of the completion of this ritual could unlock the protection this would give the tomb. In those few minutes each person would have returned to their tasks of the day and the essence of each person would have changed to account for the experiences of the individual during that time. According to her researches, even those minute differences in their essences were enough to have sufficiently altered to ensure the tomb was fully secure.

Even if within that time this protection was somehow lifted, however unlikely that may be, then the secret order in which Kingsley and the Ministry Wizard had protected the tomb would need to be copied exactly to leave the wand vulnerable to theft. Anyone attempting to do so would also now have to break the Phoenix protection which none of them had planned for, as well. It was the most complex security ever placed on any wizards tomb and over a hundred individuals had taken part. The beauty of this ritual was of course, that as time passed, the tomb would become more and more secure as the essence of each participated evolved further, literally growing beyond that which it had been at this moment, it was a self strengthening ward.

Last to lay wreaths were the Ministry Wizard, Kingsley, Hagrid, Ginny then Harry, the only witnesses to the entire process. Once this was done the whole procession returned to the castle, their task was complete.

The only remaining Hallow was Harry's cloak, which was a family heirloom so he felt no guilt in keeping it. The resurrection stone was broken and lost, somewhere in the forest during his lonely walk to face Voldemort. Now the Elder wand was secure, at last, and when Harry died it's power would be broken forever, no one would ever be able to unite the Hallows.

Authors notes:

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I look forward to reading any comments you might like to leave in a review. Hopefully it won't be so long until the next Chapter is up.

My thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter (and those who have Favorited the story and/or followed it), it was good to see what you thought of the revisions, I think I managed to personally reply to you all via message.

Readers of my stories elsewhere will know that where appropriate I may add "Historical Notes" or similar background notes to chapters (admittedly more common with the sequel to this story) so here are the first for this story.

Bakewell puddings are to be found in the Derbyshire town of that name, they are a traditional custardy pudding available in the town and very few other places, quite unlike the more famous Bakewell tarts which have nothing to do with the town and many natives dislike the association with the tart.

Haddon Hall is a magnificent Tudor (I think) stately home close to Bakewell, it has wonderful tiered rose gardens and is just the type of property an ancient wizarding family might own. It is I believe still privately owned, but is open to the public to visit, well worth it too in my opinion.

Ok thats it this time.  
>best wishes.<br>Tgfoy


End file.
